


Fallen King

by BKM



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Integra Hellsing - Freeform, Other, Reencarnación, Seras Victoria - Freeform, Universo Paralelo, asesinato, confuso, muerte - Freeform, post final de hellsing, spoiler final de hellsing, vidas paralelas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKM/pseuds/BKM
Summary: Era el rey, lo era.Los cuerpos en el suelo se estremecieron cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando el vendaval entrar, en la luz de la entrada una figura...Murió.Lo sabía... Nada de eso era de este mundo y entonces su ama sonrió.
Kudos: 3





	Fallen King

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está basado en una teoría que leí que decía que por culpa de schrodinger Alucard quedó en una especie de realidad diferente a la suya, y que por eso tardo tanto en volver con Integra al final, por que no tenía forma de volver a su “mundo”... me disculpo de antemano sino lo entienden mucho o si el final es confuso pero yo enserio quería escribirlo así que, bueno, los dejo para que disfruten (O al menos hagan el intento).
> 
> ¡También esta publicado en ff.net!

La primera pieza del ajedrez cayó cuando la cordura salió disparada por la puerta del enorme palacio; Todo fue cayéndose a pedazos sobre su mal obtenida corona y por primera vez sus hombros no fueron capaz de soportarlo. 

Los gritos de guerra inundaron el patio contra una bruma negra imposible de vencer, su origen: el mismo demonio que jalaba las cadenas de la esclavitud sobre el pueblo. 

Abraham alzó la espada plateada y el escudo esperando un ataque que no llegaba mientras avanzaba entre la niebla. 

Podía escuchar quejidos, susurros más allá del viento con palabras que se escapaban de su entendimientos. Estaba perdido igual que todos y lo que hace segundo fue un patio estrecho parecía haberse convertido en acres de bosque perenne. Nadie veía nada entre el manto que cayó de repente para oscurecer el sol. 

El cazador de vampiros contuvo la respiración al ver las sombras que se movían delante de él; las escaleras rompieron el curso de la niebla cuando estuvo arriba y aunque subió el estilete y el escudo sintió su cuerpo rompiéndose, su espalda sangrando a través de la armadura de cuero. 

Sus ojos parpadearon por última vez... la espada de su hijo frente a él y más adelante su cuerpo inmóvil, con más tiempo hubiese llorado pero solo suspiro dolorosamente, sangre subiendo por su garganta. 

Se hicieron los gritos pero para cuando Integra piso el suelo donde la sangre se filtraba el silencio arrullaba los cientos de cuerpos de los partidarios de la rebelión que su padre organizo contra el, entre otras cosas, tiránico rey vampiro. 

Observo cuerpos desmembrados o devorados vivos, algunos sin la mitad de su cuerpo soltaba sus últimos quejidos antes de morir y en la cima de las escaleras Integra derramó unas lágrimas de dolor, juró y tomó la espada de plata de las manos de su padre. 

Empujó con una mano el cabello hacía atrás, subiendo la espada que yacía en la otra hasta su hombro antes de alzarla hacia el frente en un movimiento brusco y sin gracia así se aventuro entre los cuerpos dentro del castillo. 

Podía ver el poco entrenamiento que tenía siendo empeorado por el peso del metal que la jalaba hacía abajo pero no podía burlarse. Un rey y general demasiado herido como para levantar su propia espada no puedo burlarse de alguien que lo hace, pensó y en la risa que lo siguió un coágulo de sangre se filtro a su boca. 

—¡Drácula! — Grito la chiquilla, con el brillo en los ojos de quién a visto suficiente muerte. — Has acabado con todos. 

Vlad, Drácula... podía sentir los nombres corriendo a esconderse de él por no ser digno de ellos y de igual manera una burla de si mismo se le atravesaba. Su reinado se cayo a pedazos desde el momento que decidió gobernar sobre un pueblo que no era suyo pero no era su culpa... ¿Se le podía culpar a alguien por ansiar poder, guerra y sangre? Esa había sido la búsqueda de toda su vida y lo mismo deseaba encontrar en el regalo eterno de la no vida. 

Alzo la mano hasta llevarla a la estaca de cedro bendecida que le atravesaba el pecho, quemando su piel muerta. Sus párpados revolotearon, cerrándose y abriéndose sin distinguir nada más nque sombras.

—¡Drácula! — Volvió a gritar la fémina y al abrir los ojos para enfocarla los estertores del dolor, se le oscurecieron con dolor. — Cómo mi padre y hermano han fallado en su misión yo terminaré lo que comenzaron: Te matare así como mataste al pueblo que se te oponía. 

Escucho las palabras con placer. Hubo un pueblo que se le opuso y el sabor del miedo y del deber ligado en la sangre fue tan fenomenal, en especial los líderes del movimiento revolucionario contra su tiranía. 

Los había asesinado como si sus manos fueran cadenas y sus colmillo la guillotina... Pensó que los asesino a todos, ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad él mismo se condenó al matar lo suficiente para que le temieran sin darse cuenta de que “otros sentimientos” podrían surgir de su forma de aplacar a sus súbditos. 

Enfocó los ojos de la muchacha que se acercaba, espada entre las manos cuál espadón, apenas estaría en edad de presentarse ante sociedad pero su postura con la espada a media luz se veía impresionante, hasta intimidante para alguien que agonizante. 

Podía ver furia en los ojos ajenos, tan acusadores que le atravesaba el pecho con la imagen del hombre que había venido antes y que, sin duda, debía de ser el hermano de la joven... tenían la misma aura, el mismo odio. 

El rey invasor sonrió, la comisura de sus labios extendiéndose de forma aterradora hasta mostrar los colmillos y extendió los brazos en una bienvenida ególatra. 

Podía intentar matarlo como lo hizo su hermano ya muerto, como hicieron los muchos antes que ella e incluso como él mismo lo intento pero el resultado sería fútil. 

Sabía que poseía una inmortalidad que iba más allá que el concepto mismo de la muerte. 

La mujer avanzó, espada en mano, hasta que pudo sentir su olor puro y verla entre la bruma borrosa de sus ojos. 

— Tú... — Drácula pronunció apenas, los ojos de la chica clavados de forma dolorosa— ¿Tiene un nombre mi asesino? 

— ¿Qué importa ya? Te mataré— escupió con asco— mataré a tus vástagos y tus lacayos. 

La voz llena de ímpetus le dijo que eso seria muy probable algo dentro de las posibilidades de la chica, sonrió más mostrando sus colmillos al aire antes de forzarse a hablar en alto. 

—Por el honor de tu familia. — Olfateo la tensión en el aire, dichoso continuo— Dime el nombre de quién me llevará a la tumba, ¿temes que lo maldiga? no lo haré así que no cunda el miedo en ti; estoy muriendo, niña, y llevaré tu nombre al infierno como estandarte de mi destrucción. Los demonios más fuertes temblaran ante tú linaje... 

— Integra... Es Integra, hijo del diablo.

El nombre se iría con él se prometió en silencio.

Se obligó a ver enfocando la vista hasta que las tres figuras borrosas ante él se fusionaron en una sola tan nítida que resultaba tenebroso y su resultadp eran unos ojos azules en medio de la oscuridad, cabello color trigo manchado de sangre acompañado de la juventud recién salida de la niñez.

Suspiro muchas veces antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. 

Una mano se deslizo por su mejilla y el dolor de su cuerpo aumento, el filo de plata quemando y cortando su piel. Fuego recorrió sus venas por última vez pero no sintió nada más allá del dolor, todo fuera de sí, hundiéndose en un remolino doloroso gimoteo palabras inhentendibles y soltó el nombre de su asesina. 

¿Asesina? 

La nada pura dentro de él antes de que abriera los ojos y luego la mansión Hellsing esperando por él.

Sus ojos se abrieron en rojo brillante de ilusión, de un sentimiento que él mismo desconocía 

Entonces, con rasgos atravesados por el tiempo, su ama le sonreía.

— Te has decidido a volver, Alucard. 

Su nombre dicho por la voz dura le puso los pies en la tierra, llegando apenas los gritos de la chica policía le aseguraron que estaba donde debía estar y no en otro lugar como los tortuosos años anteriores. 

La mujer sonrió antes de encender un cigarro con los ojos arrugados por la sonrisa que le cubría el rostro, no era una niña. 

— Te has tardado lo suyo ¿no?, Victoria guialo a su ataúd. 

Ambos asintieron al salir, el tono de la vampiresa martillando en sus oídos incluso cuando no la escuchaba centrado en reconocer la mansión remodelada, demasiado curioso y perdido en él. 

Agitó la cabeza cuando el largo pasillo del sótano se abrió.

Nada de eso pertenecía a este lugar, a este mundo, aquí era Alucard el arma secreta de los Hellsing y no un rey condenado. 

No más, al menos. 


End file.
